Sweet Nothings
by Inu0girl
Summary: Different Inuyasha and Kagome one-shots. Hope you all like. i suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

_Do you ever stay up late_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anything else from the manga or show all rights go to Rumiko Takashi. All i own is the scene that they are in, this goes for all my One-Shots._

It was a beautiful summer right. There it was a new moon that night, so the stars seemed to shine much more brighter than normal. Inuyasha and Kagome where laying on their backs on top of the hill behind the shrine. On nights like tonight they would always stay out and watch the stars, until the fell asleep. Although Inuyasha would refuse to fal sleep on his human nights. But tonight was a different night for them, Kagome keep dozing off in the earlier hour of their relaxation.

Letting out a big yawn Kagome mumbled " I hate being tired!" Inuyasha looked over at her while she stretched.

"You know if your tired you can just fall asleep, your safe with me Kagome," Inuyashas stated gruffly.

Kagome shaked her head and looked at the sky "I don't want to," she simply stated.

"Why not," He asked with his usual gruffy face but in his eyes shown concern.

"Because i don't want to," she said shrugging slightly.

"Stupid, I know you better than that," He stated looking down at you with those concerned golden eyes.

Sighing heavly Kagome looks up at Inuyasha and simply stated "Fine, I've been having nightmares okay Inuyasha,"

"What about?"

Not looking at him she rubbed her eyes " You know remeber for awhile Koga was hitting me and when i finally told you what was up you got seriously pissed?"

A pissed off look ran acrossed his face for a second, then it went back to concern "Ooo I see, well dont worry about it. It won't happen again Kagome okay and if it does I will make sure that he never comes around you again" Inuyasha said this with a dark look acrossed his face.

"Well i have been having dreams where you catch him hitting me again and going full demon and beating him to death. Then after that you turn to me and dont even reconize who i am,"

Gently looking down at her, Inuyasha sighs " You know that wont happen, okay Kagome,"

Grabbing his hand, she squeezed his hand tightly and smiled small.

"I know, but that's why i'm not sleeping. And i dont need too,"

Rolling his eyes he looked down at her and tapped her forehead gently being mindful of his claws.

"Yes you do babe, it's not good for you to not sleep."

Pouting, she closed her eyes " Yea but i dont want to have to have those dreams again." Laying down next to her, Inuyasha pulls her close to him and grabbed the other blanket and pulled it over them.

"That's why i'm here, Koibito," Inuyasha whispered with a fant smile and kisses her lightly. Then she laided her head on his chest and hmmmed was the only reply she gave as she started to doze off. It was getting so warm and it was so comfortable that Kagome couldnt help but to fall asleep. Before she did the last thing she can remember was Inuyasha rubbing her back and whispering " I will always be here for you Kagome I love you"


	2. Chapter 2

"Yay snow," Kagome yelled running ou of the house into the knee deep snow.

"Kagome Higurashi, come back here and put your jacket on," Her boyfriend Inuyasha called after her.

"But,"

"No buts, the snow can wait," He saysholding out the jacket.

"Fine!" She pouts as she wades back to the house and puts her jacket on. Smiling Inuyasha stands on the porch and watches Kagome play with their fox puppy Shippou (no he doesnt talk). Shippou was a year old to this day. Him and Kagome decided to go shopping on the 24th of December last year, eventhough they got everything done for Christmas. Low and behold this small red fox puppy was left outside the mall freezing. Kagome felt so sad for the for the puppy, that she turned her cute warm chocolate puppy dog eyes (ironic huh) on him. Begging for the puppy. Not being able to refuse the look, they too the puppy home. Now Shippou was about mid-thigh to Kagome and Kagome was soo happy.

Shaking his head, Inuyasha walked into the snow and over to the Goshinboku. Plopping down at the base of the tree, Inuyasha relaxes and closes his eyes. Not realizing that he was being snuck up by the two 'ninjas' (in all reality he just wasn't paying attention) Inuyasha was startled our of his daze when a splash of snow landed in his has and on his head -some of the snow getting into his dog ears- and the weight of the 18 year old girl dropping down into his lap. Next thing he hears is Kagomes laughter. It sounded like bells in his ears. Smiling evily, he grabs her and starts to tickle her mercilessly.

"Stop... Stop... Stop please Inuyasha that tickles," Kagome gasped out laughs trying to catch her breath.

"I know thats the point," He laughed. Their laughter could be heard acrossed the ground of the shrine as the wrestled in the snow under the Goshinboku. Finally done, with rosy cheeks and frozen toes, they went into the house to warm up. As Kagome and Shippou sat by the fire place, Inuyasha was in the kitchen making hot chocolate. Placing the two mugs on a silver platter he also add the chocolate cookies (that Kagome had made that morning) on to the tray and carried it out to her.

Once Kagome saw what he had, she smiled widely and she clapped her hands. Grabbing the blanket off the back of the couch he wrapped it around her and gave her, her cup of cocoa. Smiling Kagome drank her cocoa in silence next to Inuyasha in pure bliss. As soon as she was dont with it, Kagome laid her head on Inuyashas' lap. A fant blush dusted his face as he felt her relax.

" Inuyasha, this is what i like about snow right here and now. Being with you is the best thing anyone could ask for," Kagome then started to doze off. Smiling Inuyasha also noticed that Shippou was following in Kagomes' footsteps, heading to dreamland.


End file.
